


Just You

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie is grouchy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Sickness, Thanksgiving, and only wants her Uncle 'Bastian, no blackout, or possibly pre blackout, written for Mirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is sick and only wants Uncle 'Bastian to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You

**A/N: Mirit ([yourareunearthlything](http://yourareunearthlything.tumblr.com/)) contacted me a few months ago and requested that I write a kid!Charlie fic featuring a grumpy/sick Charlie and her soft-hearted, favorite pseudo-uncle, Uncle 'Bastian. This is my attempt at fulfilling said request. I hope you enjoy, Mirit! xoxo**  

“Gonna eat those, Charlotte?” Bass asks, pointing to the green beans that are starting to get cold on Charlie’s plate.

 

He is celebrating Thanksgiving with the Mathesons this year, and Charlie -- who is four years old and transparently in love with him -- insisted that he sit next to her during dinner.

 

(Of course, Miles wasn’t too happy about this fact, grumbling something about Uncle Bass stealing his title of favorite uncle -- to which Bass had simply smiled, then settled into the chair next to Charlie.)

 

The meal is just winding down, and everyone around the table is happy and full, ready to trade in their empty dinner plates for servings of homemade pumpkin pie. Charlie has done well with her dinner, finishing just about everything on her plate. Except for the green beans.

 

The little girl frowns at Bass and shakes her head in response to his question. “I don’t feel good,” she says.

 

Bass smirks. Ah, the old ‘I don’t feel well’ trick.

 

He and Miles used that one many a time when they were growing up and so did Bass’s sisters whenever they wanted to get out of eating their vegetables. It rarely ever worked for any of them, but Bass can’t help but feel a little proud that Charlie is following in their footsteps.

 

“Charlie.” Rachel’s voice is stern as she gives her daughter a pointed look. “You need to eat your green beans.”

 

“But I don’t _feel_ good,” Charlie repeats before turning her attention back to Bass. She flutters her blonde eyelashes at him in a silent plea for help.

 

Normally, he’d call her bluff. He’s been around the young Matheson girl long enough to know when she is trying to emotionally manipulate him (it happens often, in fact). But this time, there’s something about it --  about the tone of her voice and the adorably morose look on her face -- that has him reaching over and placing the back of his palm against her forehead.

 

He immediately frowns. “Uh, Rach? She does feel a little warm.”

 

Rachel ends up frowning as well.

 

“My head hurts,” Charlie says, reaching for Bass’s hand. Her little fingers maneuver his much larger ones away from her brow, and he silently watches as she tucks his hand into the crook of her neck and sighs. “Can I be excused?”

 

Realizing that she’s actually got a sick child on her hands, Rachel exhales and pushes back her chair. “Let’s go check your temperature and get you to bed.”

 

“No.” Charlie sits up straight in her chair, dropping Bass’s hand in the process. “I want ‘Bastian to do it.”

 

Bass raises an eyebrow and glances across the table at Miles, who by this point is grinning into his wine glass. Bass shoots him a dirty look.

 

“Honey, Bass is our guest,” Rachel says. “Let’s let him visit with Uncle Miles and Daddy, and I’ll help you get ready for bed, okay?”

 

Charlie furrows her brow at her mother, unimpressed. “But I only want ‘Bastian,” she insists.

 

“Actually Charlie, I think Uncle Miles wants to help you,” Bass teases. “Right, Uncle Miles?”

 

It’s Miles who shoots Bass the dirty look this time.

 

“No,” Charlie pouts as she fixes her determined blue gaze on Bass. “Just you.”

 

“Yeah, Bass,” Miles quickly chimes in. “Just you.”

 

\- - -

 

He caves.

 

But then, it’s not exactly a surprise. Everyone knows that that little girl has had Bass Monroe wrapped around her finger from the very first moment he met her.

 

Charlie included.

 

“‘Bastian,” she whines while he helps her settle into bed and tucks her in. He’s already helped her change into her pajamas, taken her temperature (and determined that she indeed has a fever), and given her some children’s Tylenol.

 

The sound of distant laughter coming from downstairs distracts him for a second before he sighs and perches himself on the edge of Charlie’s bed. “What do you need, kiddo?”

 

Charlie exhales a despondent breath and tilts her head to one side. “Will you snuggle with me?”

 

Well damn.

 

How is he supposed to say no to that? Especially when she’s giving him the puppy dog eyes?

 

And while Bass hates the fact that she’s sick, he can’t help but think she looks even cuter than usual with her cherubic face all flushed from her fever.

 

A lazy, satisfied smile spreads across Charlie’s lips when Bass pushes back the covers and crawls in next to her, pulling her close till she’s tight against his chest. Her bed is way too tiny for him, but he’s too much of a softie to say no to this kid.

 

“This good?” He asks, wrapping an arm around her while using his free hand to run his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

 

Charlie nods and snuggles closer. “Yup.”

 

She’s out like a light within minutes.

 

It’s hours later that Bass finds himself being shaken awake by Miles.

 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Miles quietly snarks, an amused grin spread across his face.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Bass groans, his voice hoarse with sleep. He rubs the back of his aching neck and glances down at Charlie, who is still sound asleep against his chest.

 

“It’s getting late, man. And Rachel and Ben are about to turn in for the night, so we should get going,” Miles explains.

 

Bass nods and ever-so-gently pries himself away from Charlie’s sleeping form. By some miracle, she doesn’t wake up when he situates her against her pillow and pulls the covers back over her.

 

“Sweet dreams, kid,” he whispers, leaning down and pressing his lips to her clammy forehead.

 

She mutters something unintelligible in her feverish delirium but doesn’t wake up.

 

\- - -

 

Exactly one week later, Charlie, healthy and energetic as can be, tags along with her Uncle Miles when Miles decides to stop by and visit a very sick Bass.

 

“‘Bastian!” Charlie sings as she skips across his living room, causing Bass to moan and flinch.

 

“Not so loud, Charlotte,” Bass warns from his spot on the couch, his head throbbing and every bone in his body aching.

 

“How ya feelin’, Princess?” Miles knowingly grins at his best friend.

 

“What’s it look like?” Bass spits back, his expression spiteful, as he forces himself into an upright position. Jesus, even sitting hurts.

 

Charlie stares at him for a moment, her excitement turning into genuine concern. She’s frowning by the time she sits down on the couch next to Bass. “You look icky.”

 

“Gee, thanks, kid.” Bass rolls his eyes while Miles quietly snorts.

 

“Mommy made you some soup.”

 

“Well, that was nice of your mom.”

 

“And I made you this,” Charlie says, handing Bass a flimsy piece of paper.

 

He accepts the item and chuckles as Charlie proceeds to explain her crayon drawing to him. He tries to contain the laughter that so desperately wants to bubble out of him as he takes in the sight of a particularly grumpy looking stick figure. Tall, lanky, and black haired. No doubt Miles.

 

“Hey, how come Uncle Miles isn’t smiling?”

 

“I dunno. Just ‘cause.” Charlie shrugs. “‘Bastian?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you feeling better yet?”

 

“Um...I think it takes a little longer than that, kid,” Miles tells her.

 

“But this helps.” Bass taps the picture that now rests in his lap. “Thank you for making it for me.”

 

Charlie is quiet for a while, the gears in her head obviously turning, and then suddenly, she lights up. “I know what will make you all better.”

 

“Okay. What?”

 

“Charlie snuggles!” She declares, a wide, toothy grin blossoming across her face as she scoots closer till she’s practically glued to Bass.

 

“Well, I do love my Charlie snuggles.” Bass laughs. He places her drawing aside and pulls her into his lap. Then he leans down and whispers in her ear, “Hey, Charlotte, do you think Uncle Miles wants to snuggle with us, too?”

 

“What the...?” Miles frowns, snapping his head in Bass’s direction. “No. No way in hell I’m snuggling with your sick, sorry ass.”

 

“Bad words!” Charlie rebukes her uncle, her eyes fierce and her tone as harsh as her mother’s. She only softens when she turns back to Bass, but neither he nor Miles miss the flash of arrogance that suddenly crosses her young features. “I snuggle better,” she states, as if it’s a fact.

  
Bass chortles and tightens his arms around her. “Can’t argue with that, kid. Can’t argue with that.”

 

**\- THE END -**


End file.
